Tauroneo
'Tauroneo '''is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile Tauroneo comes from a renowned military family in Daein. He was trained from a young age to be a Knight for the Kingdom of Daein, later becoming a high ranking general of the Daein Army. He sought to continue his family's line of military stars by training his eldest son. He trained his son toughly and when his son finally rode off to battle he lost his arm. Tauroneo let his son leave the military and began to train his second son. Furious, his wife took their children and left Tauroneo. Tauroneo was once one of Daein's steadfast Four Riders. He shared that title with Gawain, Lanvega, and Bryce. For some reason he was stripped of his title when Ashnard came into power (most likely because he was weaker than the other candidates for the position). Tauroneo was good friends with Gawain, recognizing his son Ike due to seeing the parallels in the two's swordsmanship. ''Path of Radiance'' Despite his major demotion Tauroneo remained completely loyal to his beloved home country of Daein. He was later assigned to serve under Ena as one of those defending the Daein capital Nevassa from Ike and his forces who were attempting to capture it. Tauroneo was one of two deputy commanders assigned to the defense of the capital, the other one being Kasatai who was killed trying to protect the capital. During the battle Tauroneo, along with a few other 'General' units guarded the entrance to the chamber that Ena was in. Tauroneo could be recruited by Ike talking to him. If a player chose this, Tauroneo would approach Ike asking who had taught him to sword-fight, as he recognized the technique. Ike would tell him his father Greil did. Tauroneo of course recognized Greil (Gawain) as one of the original Four Riders he had served with. Realizing this, Tauroneo asks Ike if he has any siblings. Ike replies that he has a single sister. Upon hearing this Tauroneo says that he refuses to try to kill the last person to use Greil's techniques, and he asks that Ike either take him prisoner or execute him. Ike says he does not have the means to really do either and after a little more talking Tauroneo agrees to join Ike's forces. After the Mad King's War Tauroneo returns to Daein. When parting ways with Ike he says "I have played my part. All that remains is for me to take my leave of this place. History will judge my actions..." ''Radiant Dawn'' In Radiant Dawn, Tauroneo can be found defending Prince Pelleas' hideout from Begnion Occupational Army's Troops along side Zihark and Jill, who were also playable in Path Of Radiance. Tauroneo had returned to Daein after Ashnard was defeated to help rebuild it, he then had decided to help guard the apparent heir to the Daein throne so he could see his beloved homeland become free once more. In Radiant Dawn he spends much of Part I guarding Pelleas. In Part III he serves as a leader of the Daein Army. When the Daein Army is first deployed Tauroneo also questions King Pelleas' motives for joining with Begnion. While Micaiah is departing with the troops to their first battle he promises to try to get Pelleas to stop this war. When the group discovers Pelleas' Blood Pact Tauroneo deploys with Micaiah to stop the Apostle's Army from advancing in Daein. During the battle he meets General Ike once again, the meeting is kept brief and professional. When Pelleas commits suicide to void the Blood Pact his last wish is for Tauroneo to watch over the people of Daein, Tauroneo agrees. If Pelleas does not commit suicide Tauroneo vows to help Pelleas find another way to get out of the Blood Pact without invoking Begnion's wrath. Despite being of Daein, Tauroneo heads to the Tower of Guidance under the care of Elincia. After all of the fighting is over Tauroneo returns to Daein under the newly crowned Queen Micaiah. He worked tirelessly for his country as linchpin of Daein's military and a pillar of statesmanship for the rest of his days. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn